Unnamed (for now)
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: Amy wakes up in place that she doesn't know and with people she had never knowen and they don't know her ether all she remembers is a blue hedgehog who was going to find her. Sonamy. Yeah sonic and the others don't come in for awhile, NEED A NAME FOR STORY! Rated T for minor swearing and thoughts of sucuided. Also minor Crails •Remaking (read latest chapter)•
1. Prologue

Unnamed (for now) Proglogy

* * *

She was dead.

That was her first thought, she could _feel _the darkness over powering her, she didn't remember how she got to this state. But, she didn't like it, it was cold, lonely, and scary for her.

Yes, she had been thur. this before had she? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything, until an image caught her mind.

A hedgehog, like her. Blue was its color, he had a cocky grin that she couldn't help but smile at, even on her state. She tried to remember a name, or anything that might tell her who these person was.

Nothing.

She had a feeling she knew him, but could not remember. It gave her a feeling of happiness, and safety. But also a feeling of sadness, and heartbreak. Who was this person? Did he mean anything to her? She decided to not focus on him. But where she was.

But more importantly,

Who she was.

A/N:

Yeah I know I have other stories but I decided I was also gonna do this one and also my stories from deviantart. So yeah... I'll get them up as soon as I update the rest of my over stories. Oh! And give my name suggestions! I don't know what to call this one, whoever gives me the best name can have their own fan character in the story! KK bye!

-Aubs


	2. Chapter 1

Unnamed Chapter 1

* * *

Amy's POV

She woke up with the voice of a scream. She looked over to see a green rabbit, with brown eyes. Did She know her? She can't remember, she can't remember anything...

"Are you okay miss? I found you laying in forest really hurt!" The rabbit said.

"Umm... Do I know you?" She hoping that she will recognize her.

"No miss. I don't know you but, I'm Carrots. Who are you?" She asked.

"I-I don't know... I can't remember..." She said sadly looking at the floor.

"Oh no! You can't remember! I have to call Shadow..."

Her ears perked up of the name, it sounded so familiar, yet she still didn't have anything...

The rabbit ran to the phone, and called the person, she laid back down trying to remember anything...

Suddenly, a flash appeared in front of her. there stood, A black hedgehog, with red on the tips of his quils. Wearing red collar shirt, black jeans, and weird shoes.

She study him hard, she felt like she knew him, he looked at her too, maybe he DID know her!

"Shadow! I found this hedgehog in the forest, and now she doesn't remember who she is!" The bunny said as she walked up to him.

"Hmmm..." He looked at her, "The neckless..." she looked around her neck, and no doubt, there was a sliver chain neckless and had a 'A' on it.

"A?" Said the rabbit, trying to think of a name. "How about Angie for now?" She asked.

It didn't feel right, but it worked fine. She thought the name was pretty.

"Is there anything you DO remember?" Asked the black hedgehog, which they called Shadow.

I thought for a moment, then a image came into my mind, a blue hedgehog.

"Blue hedgehog..." She said, this somehow caught Shadow off guard.

"Oh! Maybe it's like your friend or something, or someone your close to! Is there anything you can remember about him?" The rabbit said hopingly.

She tried to remember anything, even a name, but all that came out was,

"He is looking for me."

* * *

(About 630 miles away...)

-Sonic's POV-

He lost her.  
he punched a tree that was near him, how could he let this happen!? He was suppose to be protecting her.

Tails came running to him before he could break another tree, "Sonic, calm down. We WILL find Amy I promise! It will take awhile for my tracker to find her, hopefully she is still wearing the neckless I gave her about a year ago." Said his best friend/brother and waved his tracker, normally used for Chaos Emeralds.

"But it's all my fault! She was trying to protect me! I let this happen!" He yelled.

"She tried to protect you because she didn't want you hurt. You know how much she cares for you." Oh did he ever.

She always tries to help him, follows him around, she would do ANYTHING for him. But, he would do the same. He kept it from everyone else, that he actually cared about her more then anyone else. Because if his enemies knew, she could be in even more danger then she already is.

"Come on, I'm starting to get a hold of her." Tails said slowly walking west.

Sonic groaned of the slowness but followed. Cause he would do anything for her, even if it meant walking a 1000 miles.

Cause he loved her.

* * *

Took forever...  
11:30 at night,  
So tried.  
I don't own anyone.  
Expect Carrots.  
R&R  
Zzzz


	3. Chapter 2

Unnamed  
Chapter 3

Amy's POV

* * *

I looked at the black hedgehog, I felt like I've seen him before, maybe a far memory. That I just can't find, well all my memories are like that.

I decided to ask him, "umm, Shadow is it?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He turned to face me.

"Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before." I asked him, hoping for the answer I wanted.

He smirked under his breath, "Maybe I have..."

I threw him a face mixed with mad, and surprise, "you know me? You were lying!?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Please, if you won't tell me who I am then tell me WHY your not telling me." I told him firmly.

"I didn't say I wouldn't tell you, but if I told you. It would be too much for your brain to handle. You have to be told by..." He stopped in his tracks.

"Who?"

"The only one who you remember."

The image of the blue hedgehog, whisked pass me in a blink of an eye, as I felt my eyes widen.

"The blue hedgehog." I said.

Shadow nodded and closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"But, I don't even know who he is! And where he is. I don't know!"

"You said it yourself, he is looking for you, and u know he is too. Ask yourself this. Would you wait for him?"

Wait for him.

Wait for a blue hedgehog that I didn't remember...

At a sudden, a flashback came to me.

_'..then I realized... That you would always come back, and I would wait for you no matter what, even if it took a million years for you...' _A voice inside me said.

I gasped, and Shadow just stood there without emotion, like he knew this would happen.

"ANGIE!" Carrots called.

I just stood there, I knew that wasn't my name, I couldn't respond to it.

"Hey, Angie." Said the young rabbit again.

I slowly turned to face her.

"I'm having a friend of mine see if he can find anyway to figure out who this 'blue hedgehog' is, we are going to see him tomorrow." She turned to leave, "You should rest, it's pretty late."

I nodded, and fell back into the pillow, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I know it's a little short and I'm rushing but...

Sonic: but wha?

I meant for this to be longer, and as soon as i finish this and my other stories, I'll edit it.

Amy: oh, ok... Have you been busy?

Oh hell yeah, I just had a dance practice for 8 hours today. It sucked.

Cream: I'm sorry...

It's no problem Cream. I love working on my stories. But I'm having so much ideas I just want time to write them.

Tails: don't worry about, take a break. You have the performance in like 3 weeks.

No, I'm fine I just need to finish my stories one at a time. I'll figure out which story ill work on tomorrow. But it most likely wont be this one.

Rouge: that just sucks.

I know, but anyway let me stop talking so we can go.

Everyone: I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Hmm I know each time u write ill pick my fav character (it changes a lot) on that day. And today... I'm feeling Shadow.

Shadow: (smirks) why thank you, AngelzxDevilz does not own me or Faker's friends. She does however own the plot of the story and Carrots. Please Read and Review.


	4. Changes

Unnamed

Ok I know you were think this is the long awaited chapter 4. But...

I'm remaking this.

Shocker!

As I red though all of of this I saw how short and fast it was going so I'm gonna be remaking it into a better story hopefully it will be better.

I'm really sorry to those who thought this was good how it was but still...

What are my plans now?

Well I'm still doing The Unforgiven which I've come to a great part. I'll also be working on Songfics I'm sure you'll like those.

Amy's Diary at the Olympics is gonna take awhile, you see I uses the results of the games on a paper because I actually don't have the game I rented it this one time and wrote down how good I was. And then I'm like hmmm and now I lost the paper... So until I find it. No luck.

Reunion I will update soon but I plan on using my computer instead of iPod for that but it's coming.

I will always save you I'm actually working on at the moment so it will be up there.

Then I'm also adding a new story don't know what to call it yet but it's my first M rated story for those who love some juicy lemons...

More taiream will be up, my friend who reads my stories say they are really cute.

Thinking of a shadrougeknuc love triangle...

So I'll get this up as soon as I'm done if the stories I'm working on.

K uhh

Don't think of this as weird but as my ending I'm gonna do my favorite quotes :)

_Don't life in the world of 'what ifs' what if it doesn't happen if you don't take chances then you may give an opportunity of a life time- me_


End file.
